


Museum Meet

by enbycupcake



Series: museum meet [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Ahsoka's at a museum, and her brother, Anakin, crashes her art viewing after he freaks out about her older companion.Or, a trash meet cute fic.





	Museum Meet

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no reason I wrote this other than it's not anything I'm working on bc those are stressing me out it's taken me so long to write them. I haven't read _The Song of Achilles_ since like middle school so I don't remember anything but Achilles was dramatic as hell and pretty. I've never read _The Illiad_.

Making a hasty stop, Anakin barely has turned off his car before he barrels out the door, not caring in the least how he’s barely contained in his parking spot. Nothing matters expect getting to Ahsoka; during her call about not needing dinner, she had said that she had started walking with someone named Ben. When asked about him, Ahsoka had revealed he was older, but she insisted that everything was okay and all about the museum. While Anakin wants to believe her, plenty of men are monsters in sheep’s clothing, especially if they’re talking to teenaged girls. This _Ben_ might only be playing at being a fellow art enthusiast. 

Anakin’s just hoping that, for once, he’s wrong.

Pulling the museum door open and acquiring a pass, he sweeps his eyes quickly through as he makes his way to the in house cafeteria, easily finding his sister. Her white hair, held high in braids, is hard to overlook. Walking quickly, he studies the man talking with her; he’s dressed nicely, a sweater over a button up, and his hair is neatly brushed while is beard is well kept. One of his hands is moving with whatever he’s saying, the other one holding onto a large cup. He’s in his thirties if Anakin had to guess.

“Skyguy!” Ahsoka calls out when the man looks up and gestures behind her. 

Pulling a smile up for her, Anakin rests his hand on her shoulder before squeezing tightly. She didn’t get up to greet him, meaning that she’s comfortable. “You okay?”

“Did you not hear me on the phone?” She rolls her eyes. “We’re in a museum. Looking at art. You didn’t have to come storming in; we’re not done yet.”

Well, that was exactly why he had to come storming in. Letting his smile sharpen, he meets Ben’s eye. “What exhibits are left?”

Ben raises an eyebrow. “I feel something was left out in your phone call about missing dinner, Ahsoka. I’m one of the museum guides; I didn’t randomly just decide to follow your sister.”

“You on the clock?” Anakin demands, his worry lessening slightly. A museum guide would want to help out a visitor, and if Ahsoka was looking lost or really interested it made sense to approach. Having their meal break with her was above and beyond, though. 

“Not today; it is nice, sometimes, to appreciate art without having to explain it twenty times over.”

Ahsoka snorts, the fry she was bringing up to her mouth flopping. Anakin folds into the seat beside her, hand falling to merely rest beside her arm on the table. Before Anakin can open his mouth again, Ben continues.

“I saw Ahsoka snickering at a painting and asked her what was so funny. Talking about art is different than explaining; Ahsoka has had some intelligent insights.”

Anakin raises an eyebrow. “You a painting expert now, Snips, holding your own against the experts?”

“Obviously.” She rolls her eyes in Ben’s direction. “So, how about we actually have introductions now you’re done being a protective asshole and suckered yourself into having to follow us. Anakin, this is Ben. Ben, this is my brother, Anakin.”

Defiantly raising his head while his sister introduces him, Anakin is pleased to note that Ben doesn’t react to Ahsoka introducing him as her brother. “I’d gathered he was Ben.”

“As did I this was your brother.”

Groaning, Ahsoka pokes him; Anakin sticks his tongue out at her. “How about a _nice to meet you_?”

Both he and Ben parrot it back to her at the same time. Grinning in spite of himself, relaxing a little more but not completely, Anakin catches Ben’s eye. He’s met with warm amusement, the wrinkles around Ben’s eyes soft from his smile.

“So, I really do want to know how many exhibits you two are planning on looking at,” he says. 

“Ahsoka was wanting to look at the newest exhibit, a showcasing of contemporary African American artists, once we finished eating. There also was the Rococo one.”

Offering him a fry, Ahsoka smiles at him. “I think you’d like that one.”

“Do you, now?” He pulls the fry into his mouth. 

“Lots of over-the-top and frivolous? Yep.” 

Ben sips at his drink, his eyes on Anakin. His gaze makes him flush, just the tiniest bit. The looks he was fearing this man would be showing Ahsoka seem to instead be given to him. 

“I feel like there’s a story here,” Ben says.

“Skyguy is really just dramatic. The swooning lady in the lounge chair? Him.”

Swatting playfully, Anakin argues. “I am not.”

“And yet, here you are.” Her eyebrow is climbing off her face. 

“I think if I were the swooning damsel in this scenario, I would have just demanded you stay on the phone with me the whole time instead of coming.”

“Okay, fine. You’re Achilles level of dramatic.”

Anakin steals another fry. “You know I haven’t read either _The Illiad_ or that other book.”

“That other book?” asks Ben.

“The really, really gay one.”

“Are you saying that Achilles’s storyline in _The Illiad_ isn’t gay, Anakin?”

“ _The Song of Achilles_ ,” Ahsoka says at the same time.

“Ah,” Ben acknowledges while Anakin shrugs at his question. He did just say he hasn’t read either.

Ahsoka taps her fingers along the table, lips pulling into a sappy smile. “So, that’s Anakin.”

“Lovely. Though I suppose he’ll have to start working out to fit the image.”

“Hey!”

“He is pretty like him, however,” Ben continues like Anakin didn’t speak, his eyes never leaving Anakin’s face.

There’s no mistaking the overture, and Anakin knows that his flush is very, very visible. Fumbling, he rubs his fingers along his thumb. From his peripheral, Ahsoka’s glee is exuberant. She’s a little asshole. “Uh, thanks?” 

“You’re welcome.”

The bastard looks positively too amused. It’s not Anakin’s fault that he never gets flirted with by possibly not straight men and doesn’t know how to respond. “Did you two want to head out?”

“We probably should.”

Stretching, her braids pressing against her as her arms come up above her head, Ahsoka nods. “Was there anything you wanted to look at, Ben?”

“No. By the time we finish looking at the two you wanted to see, it’ll probably be close to closing, anyway.”

Insistent, she then says, “Then shouldn’t we see something you want?”

“Ahsoka, I get in free. I’m here nearly everyday. We can look at the two exhibits you wish to.”

“Come on, Snips.”

“Don’t tag team me.”

“Too late.”

Rolling her eyes, she loops her arms through his, weaving their fingers. “Well, chaperone, I guess we’re off. Which exhibit is closer, Ben?”

“Rococo.”

“Lovely,” Ahsoka shows her teeth. “Maybe you can woo Anakin with your knowledge of the time period. Since you think he’s pretty.”

Anakin lets his nails dig in a little in their handhold. Ben, for his part, lets out a little laugh, and Anakin refuses to note how his eyes crinkle. “How about you shut the fuck up.”

“Oh, but aren’t younger sibling supposed to be embarrassing?” asks Ben, the asshole, as he starts leading them. 

Ahsoka lets him get a ways away before she bumps her shoulder with Anakin. Her head nudges in Ben’s direction. “Soooooo?”

“You _little monster_. Was this a set up?”

“You weren’t even supposed to be here, Skyguy.”

“I don’t like him.”

Pouting, Ahsoka pulls his hand. “Come _on_. He’s a bit old, but he’s totally your type.”

“I don’t have a type!”

A snort ahead of them lets Anakin know that he spoke a little louder than he wanted to. “You two really aren’t being subtle, you know. Hanging behind and whispering is a dead giveaway you’re talking about me even if I couldn’t hear it.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Anakin moans. Ahsoka snickers loudly as she pulls them up in line with Ben. 

“I think we broke my brother.”

Ben lets his shoulder brush against Anakin’s. “Well, that would be a shame. I had it on good authority he’d have liked the Rococo exhibit.”

“I hate the both of you.”


End file.
